


'Cause you're pushin' too hard, pushin' too hard

by Sumi



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “I truly don’t know how you stand it,” Serana muttered, tugging her hood farther down in what Hennig assumed was an attempt to block out as much of the sun as possible.Hennig cast an amused glance over her shoulder. “It probably has something to do with the fact that your a vampire and I’m… not.”“Your ability to state the obvious continues to astound me, Hennig.”





	'Cause you're pushin' too hard, pushin' too hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StopTalkingAtMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopTalkingAtMe/gifts).

“I truly don’t know how you stand it,” Serana muttered, tugging her hood farther down in what Hennig assumed was an attempt to block out as much of the sun as possible.

Hennig cast an amused glance over her shoulder. “It probably has something to do with the fact that your a vampire and I’m… not.”

“Your ability to state the obvious continues to astound me, Hennig.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the dry response from Serana. It was entirely expected and always managed to get at least a chuckle from her. However, Hennig was extremely grateful to Serana for continuing to travel with her despite the fact that their business had concluded months ago. 

Hennig also had to consider that parts of Skyrim were shifting into the summer season. The sun was especially cruel as of late. For Serana, it must've been torture. Yet she stayed. 

The only protest she gave was the occasional complaint about how she couldn't understand how the majority of Skyrim was able to tolerate the sun. Hennig cheekly thought of Serana being a vampire as the reason, but she kept this to herself. Best not to tease Serana anymore than she had today already.

"We can spare a day or two resting at a tavern and then leave at dusk," Hennig suggested. "I estimate the closest one is about another hours walk away."

Serana blinked, a flash of surprise appearing on her face. "... Are you sure, Hen? I know your eager to put all this Dragonborn nonsense behind you. The last thing I want to do is slow you down because of a simple intolerance for sunlight."

“Of course I’m sure, Serana. You’ve stuck with me even though I keep getting side tracked by all these side… project.”

The response from Serana was a soft laugh followed by a small yet noticeable smile. “After everything you helped me with, it’s the least I can do.”

Hennig had a big heart. She liked to help as many people as she could during her constant travels. It often directed her off her main path, but if it was worth it if she could bring a little closure to their life.

After an hour of walking, Hennig and Serana arrived at the Inn. She paid for one of the last rooms that had two beds available. It turned out to be an excellent idea on her companion’s part because Hennig was apparently more exhausted than she thought she’d be. Perhaps it would be a good idea if she listened to her body’s signals more often.

“Are you all right, Hen?” Serana asked in concern from the other bed.

Hennig smiled weakly. “I’m fine, Serana. I just need to take better care of myself is all.”

The look on Serana’s face looked like one of exasperation. Hennig laughed nervously, trying her best to avoid the glare her vampiric companion was giving her. 

It was probably best that Hennig stop pushing herself so hard… otherwise, she’d have one angry vampire on her hands.


End file.
